


Boring

by Lilmizzhugable13



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmizzhugable13/pseuds/Lilmizzhugable13
Summary: "The engagement ring felt heavy on her finger. She'd been waiting for 12 years, and with this ring, she won't be waiting anymore."





	1. Boring

The engagement ring felt heavy on her finger. She'd been waiting for 12 years, and with this ring, she won't be waiting anymore.

The Teen Titans, once they were no longer teens, decided to disband and do their own thing. Beast Boy went on to help the Justice League with Raven, Cyborg decided to help out with the government on technical missions, and Robin adopted a new persona, Nightwing, and continued to fight crime with the occasional help from Koriand'r when she was in town. She decided to go back to her home planet and check on the conditions of their way of life. For a while, these changes seemed to go smoothly and soon became the titan's new normalcy, until one day, Robin just left.

He left. Disappeared. Without a trace. Well, he did behind a note for Koriand'r saying one thing:

_Don't wait for me._

It was hard to fulfill his request, but as the days turned to weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years, Koriand'r started to question why she was waiting for him? Why did she need to? It was almost certain Robin... Nightwing... Whatever he went by now was never coming back. Why would she knock on a door that would never open?

So, she stopped knocking. She spent more time on her planet until she met someone else on Earth. His name was Michael, and he was 100 percent ordinary. He worked as a stockbroker (Koriand'r still had no idea what that meant), worked from 7-4, had brown hair and brown eyes, and liked to take things slow. He didn't like to do anything adventurous or dangerous. He was the complete opposite of Koriand'r. There was nothing special about him.

But that was what stood out to her. He wasn't special. He wouldn't leave her.

At first, they went a few dates and got to know each other. Then, after three and a half years of dating, he proposed. She agreed.

Starfire never knew how suffocating one tiny ring could be.

She couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror. She was standing in a traditional white dress with a veil. Along with being ordinary (boring), Michael was traditional. Therefore, their wedding was held in a church including a priest, vows, their guests wearing black tuxes and pink dresses, and the throwing of rice when they happily walked out of the church.

Happily.

Raven showed a rare smile to Koriand'r. She was dressed in her usual leotard, but this time it was pink and had a longer cloak that reached to the floor. She didn't wear her hood.

"I'm happy for you, Kori," she said. Koriand'r smiled. It has been a while since she's heard Starfire spill out of anyone's lips. She now went by her first name, because her other name just brought back too many memories of...

"I am happy as well," she replied. It was almost a robotic response. She had been told that so many times that Koriand'r already knew what the right response was.

Raven walked out, most likely to check on Beast Boy and Cyborg, closing the door behind her. Knowing the duo, they were probably fighting and creating chaos and disorder. Starfire giggled. Michael would not like that one bit.

She took a closer look at herself. Her dress fit perfectly on her body, not too tight but not too loose. The veil was the perfect length, not too long but not too short. Her hair and make up were done perfectly, not too dramatic but not too casual. Everything was perfect. Everything was right.

Everything was boring.

"You always were the best at following orders." Koriand'r dropped her bouquet.

She turned around and almost collapsed. There he was, standing in a white tux, with no mask. Koriand'r could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen him without his mask, the number of times she'd seen those blue eyes.

"Robin?" She asked hesitantly. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. There was no way it was him standing in front of her.

The man just smiled. "I go by Dick, now. The weather is nice today, isn't it?" He asked as a blast of wind blew, rattling the balcony doors Koriand'r didn't leave open.

Koriand'r could only nod. An infinite number of questions ran through her head. Why did he leave? What happened? What had he been up to since he left? Where did he go? Where is he staying? How long is he staying? Why is here? Is he here to save her? To save the day?

Instead, all she could say was, "How have you been?"

Dick smiled. "I could be better Star," he replied honestly, pushing a million more questions into Koriand'r's mind. "How have you been? I heard your English is better."

Starfire couldn't help but laugh at the joke, at the situation she's currently in. "I suppose I have gotten better at speaking," she said, shaking subtly.

A long pause passed between them. There were so many questions, so many topics of conversation, that she didn't know where to start. Does she start in the beginning, or at this present moment? Or perhaps should she ask him on his future plans?

Dick beat her to it. "How is your planet?" He asked, but then corrected, "your people I mean."

"They are well," Koriand'r replied. How could he know she was still visiting her planet? Was it just common sense? "We hit a small rough patch a few months ago, but I suspect they will recover gracefully and strongly."

"Yes, I heard about your sister," he added, causing Koriand'r to frown. Now this wasn't common knowledge. Someone must've told him, except Koriand'r hadn't told anyone of her sister's fate. Does that mean he...

"Where have you been, Robin?" She asked. "How do you know about my people? Why did you disappear? Why could you not have told us where you were heading? What have you been doing? What have you been getting into? What have you become a part of, Robin?"

She was desperate for answers. More than 12 years had passed since his disappearance, and now he shows up out of the blue and tells her about the weather? Koriand'r didn't know whether to hug him or hit him. What she did know was that she needed answers, answers only Robin could give her.

Instead, the only thing he said was, "I go by Dick, now." There was her answer:

She was never going to get any.

Starfire felt her stomach drop as she lost all hope of closure. There was no way Rob... Dick was going to give her what she wanted. But maybe she could...

"Are you going to stay?" Koriand'r asked. "Some guests did not show up, and Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg have attended. You may stay and celebrate."

"No, I can't," Dick said. "Why would I put myself through that torture?"

Starfire just stared at him. "I already am. Why can't you?" she whispered, feeling empty.

He was going to leave again. He was going to disappear without a trace and without seeing the other. She wouldn't be able to share his appearance with her friends, with her family, with anyone. She'd have to keep this to herself and allow it to eat her from the inside. If she thought marrying Michael would be torture, she couldn't imagine what her life after seeing Dick again would be like.

"He'll make you happy," he offered weakly.

"He can never make me happy," Starfire denied, her entire body shaking. She felt like she was going to collapse.

"You'll be safe. Something I could never offer you."

Safety. Security. "Maybe I never wanted that."

Dick moved closer to her and eventually hugged her. If Koriand'r had been Starfire, the one who was so controlled by her emotions, she'd be crying in Dick's arms at this moment. However, things change. Koriand'r hadn't cried since it was the one year anniversary marking Robin's disappearance. She hadn't cried for anything after that, not when Raven had fallen mentally ill and was close to death, not when Cyborg was almost killed by accidentally electrocuting himself, not when Beast Boy was stabbed through his chest and was in a coma for a week, not when her sister died during their last encounter a few month back, and not now. She wasn't going to break down now. She wasn't going to cry for a stranger. It wasn't Robin who was leaving, but Dick.

She did let one tear fall from its confinement, though, because this was precisely what was happening. Robin is leaving her, and instead, Dick has replaced him. With Koriand'r, it was the exact opposite. Koriand'r is leaving with Starfire replacing her.

How paradoxical.

"Star," Dick started, holding her tight. "Can I still call you Star? Or do you go by something else?"

Robin couldn't help but ask. She looked the same, felt the same, smelt the same as she did during their teenage years. She was Starfire. He was Robin. They were part of the Teen Titans. They fought evil criminals and authoritarian dictators. He was Robin.

"Do I get to call you Robin?" She asked, squeezing him just as tight. She didn't want him to go, and if this continues any longer, he wouldn't want to leave.

Robin pulled away. "Star," he whispered, holding her face in his hand. Her makeup did wonders on her. Her cheekbones were more defined, her eyes larger than what they used to be, and her face was more sharp. She looked more mature. She looked like Koriand'r, but Robin could only focus on Starfire.

"Star," he said again. She only closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of his hands. Robin couldn't resist pressing his lips to hers. He only meant it to be a sweet kiss of goodbye (he didn't even plan on kissing her), but it soon turned more fervent and desperate. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck while he did so around her waist. She could feel her knees buckle, so she pressed all of her weight against him. The two ignored breathing, and despite how cliché it sounded, neither wanted this kiss to end.

It eventually had to, though, and when it did, the two parted with a millimeter of space between them. The two panted, their eyes remaining closed. Both feared as soon as they opened their eyes, it would signify the end of the moment.

Robin was the first to open them, and soon, Starfire followed. Despite just catching it, Robin once again lost his breath when he looked into Starfire's emerald eyes. They were just so green, so deep.

"Star," he whispered, their eyes staying locked. "I will always be watching you."

Starfire looked down, effectively breaking their intense eye contact. She was having trouble keeping her tears in, keeping her breath. This was just too much for her. Now that Robin was actually here, now that she has him back, how could she let him go? How could he expect her to live the rest of her life through that torture?

"Star, look at me," he commanded, and Starfire listened. After all, he was her leader, her boyfriend, her love. How could she not?

It broke Robin's heart seeing her eyes full of tears, but it would kill him if she got hurt because of him. Starfire was capable of taking care of herself and fighting (she was probably one of the best partners he ever had, in both the battle field and in life), but what he got himself into now is just too dangerous to involve her or any of his friends (though, did they still consider him a friend?). There are times when he himself barely escaped with his life, and he was only looking after himself. If he had that undying worry for Starfire, then they both would've been dead from the beginning.

"Star, I wish I could tell you everything. I wish I could tell you what happened. I wish I could still be with you and our friends. I wish I could be the one waiting for you at the end of that alter," he said, rubbing away the stray tears falling down Starfire's cheeks, "but I can't." Her eyes closed, and the tears started to freely fall out. They started to leave slightly black trails on her cheeks.

Robin put their foreheads together, allowing his own tears freely fall. This was so difficult, but no matter how difficult this may be, he couldn't regret coming here. He could never regret anything when it involved Starfire. He had so many good memories of their times together, he couldn't regret anything.

Well, the only thing he could regret was screwing up any future they could've had together. He needed to fix this. He had to.

Robin pulled away but still left his hands on her shoulders, her hands, her arms, her neck, her face, her waist, anywhere he could hold her. Starfire braced himself. She could feel it coming. She knew this was the moment.

Well, at least she'd get a formal goodbye. Maybe that was all she ever wanted?

Starfire decided to tell herself that. That would be the lie that would get her through life with Michael.

"Star, Starfire, Koriand'r," he began, "no matter who or where you are, and no matter who or where I am, I will always watch over you, I will always protect you, and I will always love you." Robin slid off her engagement ring and replaced it with one that had a diamond with a light blue tint in it. She could feel an engraving on the inside, but she would check that later. She looked at her and Robin's connected hand and saw a similar ring on his finger, except his had an emerald.

She gripped his hand tighter. Now she'll know she wasn't hallucinating him. Robin was truly here, and he was going to save her, just not from her fate.

"Robin," she called him. Robin smiled. It sounded like music to his ears. "You are a million men in one, and no matter how difficult our situation is, you will always be the person I truly love."

Robin felt his chest swell. He had the urge to kiss her again, but he had to fight it. His time was running out. If he stayed here any longer, either his enemies would find him or her friends would find her. Robin didn't know which was worse.

"I love you so much, Star," he told her once more.

"And I too love you," she said, not monitoring her awkward grammar. Robin didn't mind it. In fact, he found it endearing. He stared at her lips, her lip gloss-smudged lips, and continued to fight the temptation in a losing battle. After all, when is the next time he'll be able to kiss her? The odds, in this case, were never.

He placed their lips together once again in a breathtaking kiss. He wished they had more time. He wished he could just take her and disappear off the face of the Earth, but that was too much to ask of her. But then again, Robin had always been a selfish person.

Before he could follow through with his plan and whisk her away, the door opened. In walked a woman who shouted, "Kori! Are you ready?" She stomped her way to Koriand'r and gasped. "Kori, what happened to your makeup?!" She shrilled in desperation. The woman quickly scrambled to the vanity mirror on the opposite side of the room and back to Koriand'r.

The woman, who was Michael's sister, started to clean her up. "You are so lucky I decided to use waterproof cosmetics. If not, you'd look like a complete wreck. Kori, you have to save those tears of joy for the alter and the reception, silly!" Koriand'r couldn't agree more; it was completely silly for anyone to believe she was crying out of happiness. Right now, she felt empty, lonely, and dead.

She felt like Starfire, and that brought a smile on her face.

Raven walked in. "We have to start getting into our positions," she said, stopping at the smile on Kori's face. It was the most genuine smile she'd seen her smile.

Maybe this marriage to Michael wasn't that big of a mistake that Raven originally thought.

"Alright, I'm almost finished," the woman said. "And to think you had those doors open. All of this wind could wrinkle your dress and veil!"

"The weather was too nice to ignore," Koriand'r replied. She looked around the room but couldn't see Robin. Maybe the nice weather was mocking her.

"Ok, let's go!" The woman chipped. "You look incredible!"

"Thank you. I feel incredible," Koriand'r said, another robotic response coming from her. Maybe faking her happiness wouldn't be that hard. Not if Robin was with her.

They walked out of the room. Raven was following everyone until she heard a swish behind her. She turned, putting her hands up in defense. She looked around but didn't see anything out of place except for the door that lead to the balcony. Weird. She could've sworn it was open when they came for Kori.

Raven let it slide. She felt no threat was evident, so he let her arms down. Besides, there's numerous explanations on why the doors were shut. There is the possibility the wind forced it shut, or that's what Raven dismissed it at.

She didn't notice the figure outside on the balcony forcing himself to leave.

Koriand'r walked down the isle after all of her bridesmaids did. She could hear people silently whisper compliments about her and her dress. She could hardly see behind the veil, but when the time did come for the blasted thing to be removed from her face, Starfire wanted the dreadful thing back on. At least then, she could pretend that the silhouette in front of her was Robin.

When she saw Michael looking back at her, she felt underwhelmed. Michael didn't look so thrilled either, but he usually never did.

The microphone was suddenly pressed against her mouth. Even though she hadn't been paying attention, Koriand'r knew what to say. She only had to say one thing anyways.

She took a deep breath. "I do." The ring slipped onto her finger, and it was only then Koriand'r realized how much her fiancé, now husband, didn't pay attention to her. Just like now, for instance, he didn't even notice she was wearing a completely different engagement ring than what he gave her.

Robin allowed one tear fall when she said those two words. Although the church was made of bricks, he could still hear everything that was being said from his position in the alley behind the church. He could hear the ecstatic cheers, the compliments, the wishes of good fortune, and his heart breaking. He let her go, but she will always be his.

The device in his coat pocket started to beep. Dick heaved the heavy thing out and looked at the coordinates. Atlanta, Georgia. It would take him some time to get there.

He stripped out of his tux, remaining in his black body suit. For his new identity, Dick didn't bother on the design aspect; instead, he opted for everything to be simple and black. He just wanted to be hard to find, hard to identify, hard to recognize, and hard to remember.

To Starfire, though, Robin will be anything but unforgettable, ordinary, boring.

He sat on the motorcycle a few feet in front of him and slipped on his mask. He transferred the information on the device to his motorcycle.

"I'm coming for you, and I'm getting my life back," he vowed to the coordinates, slipping on his helmet and turning on his bike. He did a u-turn, drove out of the alley way, and onto the street, smiling when he heard the small cracks of the stray rice he ran over.

Dick started the boring drive over to what could either be a dead end or just an end.

Oh well, at least the weather was nice.


	2. Cilantro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to "Boring": It's been two years since Robin, now known as Dick, left Starfire at the alter. Two years of useless searches and dead ends had finally led him to an end, but even though the odds look grim, he does have a special someone looking after him.

Puebla, Mexico, is not only home to one of the greatest drug rings in Central America but is also known for its crops, most noticeably Cilantro. There was a whole field covered with it. Rows and rows of green seemed endless as Dick drove up to the place his tracker led him to. How ironic it was a Cilantro farm.

Cilantro, also known as Coriander.

Robin didn't know much about Cilantro, but he did know that although it seemed pretty easy to grow, a lot of factors need to be absolutely perfect to grow a good batch. According to what he picked up from the streets, you just need the right temperature, the right soil, the right water, and the right place to nurture the seeds. There's a lot needed for a harvest of cilantro, but the time, patience, and energy is well worth the finishing product.

Robin just wished he could've stuck around until the end for his own Koriand'r.

Dick kept walking through the field to an abandoned barn, careful not to step and hurt the ripe Coriander, even though right now, that's what he's doing to Starfire. It's been two years since her wedding day, since he's gone off the grid. These past two years have been nothing but a game of cat and mouse for Dick and the mysterious man who was adamant in killing him, but it was difficult figuring out who was the cat and who was the mouse. Now, as Dick was climbing up the side of the barn to a small ledge next to a window, there was no more chasing. Here, in this barn, was where his enemy was.

And here was where it will all end.

Dick cocked his gun. He'd never had to use one before. He'd never had to kill someone before, but that was all in the past. Now, it seemed all he ever did is kill. Kill people. Kill people's feelings. Kill the wellbeing of the people he cares the most for. Kill.

He took a deep breath and broke through the window. There were a lot of men, more than what he originally thought, but when the bullets started to fly, he couldn't hesitate anymore. He outran the entire Tokyo police force (with Starfire's help). He helped save the world (with Starfire by his side). He was able to keep Jump City safe for almost his entire life (with Starfire). He was starting to see a pattern.

Well, he may not have Starfire with him this, but Coriander was surrounding him. Robin will always make it so long as she was by his side.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire, two months after the attack in Puebla, Mexico, deals with shocking news that changes her entire life as she realizes just how disappointed and alone she truly is in the world.

Starfire didn't know what she felt.

She felt sad, but she didn't cry. She felt angry, but she didn't throw a tantrum. She felt miserable, but she didn't show it. How could she when it felt as if the entire world was watching her?

It had been two months since the news came on. An explosion at a Cilantro farm claimed the lives of many, some who were involved in a drug ring and some who were innocent. There was only one American who was listed as one of the casualties: Richard John Greyson.

Starfire, at first, couldn't believe the news (after all, it wasn't as if there was only one Richard John Greyson in the entire world), but when news stations started to tell the story of how Richard's parents, the Flying Greysons, were killed which subsequently left him orphaned, that was when Starfire knew it was him.

Richard. Dick. Robin. It didn't matter what he went by anymore. He was dead.

His body was burned to a crisp, only leaving a skeleton with a bit of flesh still attached. The cause of the explosion was never found, but it did leave investigators baffled at the damage it caused. The number of casualties was great, seeing as the explosion completely destroyed the city it took place in, but still, it was unfair Robin had to be one of them.

Out of the billion places Robin could've been in, he had to be in Puebla. Out of the billion people that could've been in the explosion, Robin had to be there. Out of the billions, the one that had to be that odd was Robin. Fate seemed to be playing a cruel game on the two.

"Koriand'r?"

Starfire couldn't even turn around. She couldn't pretend to be Koriand'r anymore. Right now, she needed to be Starfire and grieve, but Michael wasn't letting her.

"Koriand'r?" He asked again. When it was evident she wasn't going to turn around, Michael continued, "I want a divorce."

Di•vorce: the legal dissolution by a court or other competent body; an act of separation of a legally binding relationship, usually frowned upon in society despite being the most common modern fate of marriages. Divorce. It didn't sound too bad to Starfire.

"Very well," she said. She didn't say anything else. Instead, she just listened at Michael's disappointed sigh and his retreating footsteps before the door opened and shut. Starfire let out a disappointed sigh of her own before laying on the bed she and Michael used to share.

That was all she seemed to feel nowadays: disappointed. Disappointed in Michael for trying to love her these past couple of years, disappointed in her friends for failing to see just how miserable and hopeless Starfire felt since Robin left, disappointed in Robin for letting her go, and disappointed in herself for not fighting hard enough for her happiness. The disappointment just kept piling on until it was so big that Starfire couldn't see anything but disappointment in her future.

Instead of leaving, Starfire opted to continue laying on the bed while the news story replayed over and over on the television.

"A heartbreaking tragedy as former circus celebrity, Richard John Greyson, was the only American found dead at the tragic explosion of a Cilantro farm in Puebla, Mexico. Richard was part of an acrobatic team called the Flying Greysons with his parents, and after his parents death, he seemed to disappear..."

It wasn't until hours later that the phone started to ring. It was most likely someone from Michael's family calling for him. Starfire could already imagine the conversation.

"What happened? You two seemed so happy! Why are you suddenly announcing your separation?"

Or even worse, maybe it would be one of Starfire's friends. Despite everyone hearing about Robin, or Richard's death, no one except of Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy truly knew how much this affected Starfire. If they were calling, Starfire couldn't imagine what they had to say.

Instead, she unplugged the cord from the wall that seemed to power the device. It effectively stopped the ringing through the apartment and Starfire's head, leaving only silence in the big space everyone expected her to call home. This wasn't her home. Her home is with Robin, or was with him.

Although the apartment was anything but empty, it seemed to represent just how Starfire was. The apartment was filled with furniture, priceless memorabilia, and little trinkets suggesting a decorated place. Take away all of the materialistic things and it would still be an empty apartment. Empty and alone.

Starfire came to this world alone, and now, she ended up alone. How ironic.


	4. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passed since Starfire's divorce was finalized, but although it meant the end to her marriage, it signaled the beginning of something else.

The tower looked completely different that what it was when she was a teen.

Starfire set her backpack down on the familiar couch that had been covered dust. It had been a month since she had agreed with Michael to a divorce, and after signing paper after paper, the court had officialize their separation two days ago. She quickly gathered her things and left. Raven offered her to stay at her place, but Starfire couldn't find it in her heart to burden her good friend. Not when it seemed like everything was ending.

Yesterday, a memorial was held for Richard at Gotham City. It was all financed by Wayne Enterprises since the owner, Bruce Wayne, claimed to have had a deep friendship with Richard. It was a grand affair, one opened to the public, and since there was no body to be displayed, the city decided to erect a statue in the park in his honor.

Starfire had to hold in a laugh at the unveiling. The statue looked nothing like him.

The other Titans were there, all of them. From Beast Boy to Jinx, they were all present with their communicators in their hands. They blended in well, though, with the other hundreds of citizens in the park present for the unveiling. That was what pissed of Starfire the most. They were all there for a historic moment, not for Richard. Almost no one knew him.

No one knew what his favorite food was, what his favorite color was, what hobbies he liked to do, how much of a morning person he was, how much he hated running, why he wanted to protect Jump City, how kind and gentle he was, his past, his plans for the future, what he liked and disliked, what was his drive, what was the most important thing in his life, what he wanted to protect.

In the end, Starfire could barely stand still. She wanted to fly her way out, but she couldn't. It had been a long time since she could fly. After all, her powers were controlled by her emotions, and right now, she couldn't think of a single happy thought. She hadn't been able to fly in years.

She took a bus to Jump City, a mere 50 miles away, and walked her way back to the tower. For some reason she couldn't keep her mind off of the tower. She needed to go there, and right now, she didn't question it.

After all, when you're at the end, you start to think about the beginning, and that was exactly what was going through Starfire's mind.

So now here she was, standing in the old, abandoned tower, reminiscing on times when everything seemed so simple, when her biggest concern was when the next villain was going to attack or what the teens were going to eat for dinner. Now, she didn't worry for a single thing in the world, and that worried her. How paradoxical.

She went into her old, rundown room and was immediately greeted to herself. It was pitch black outside, so the only think Starfire could see was her reflection. The last time she saw herself in a mirror was before her wedding when Robin...

She could still picture herself in the wedding dress, which was now burned into ashes that rested somewhere in Jump City's park. A wedding dress was supposed to be a symbol of happiness, of hope, of the new beginning of a love-filled life. Instead, all Starfire saw was a sign of what could've been.

"Starfire?" Someone whispered from her doorway. Starfire immediately whipped around, her starbolts ready. She couldn't recognize the raspy voice, but it did sound familiar. It wasn't until that person turned on the lights that Starfire's heart stopped.

It couldn't be. She couldn't be lucky twice in a row.

"Robin?" She whispered back. It couldn't be him. He was dead. He was gone. The police identified him as a burned corpse. Almost every news station announced his death. Richard John Greyson was dead.

But did that mean Robin was?

Dick, meanwhile, couldn't tell what Starfire was feeling. Was she angry at him? Was she glad he was here? Did she even want him here? Did she even want him back? Dick desperately wanted to be back by Starfire's side, but did she still want him to be? Did he take too long? Did he make her wait too long?

"You are suppose to be dead," Starfire choked out, holding back tears while she stood frozen in shock. He was supposed to be dead, and yet here he was, standing at her doorway like they were still teens fighting crime.

Things were different, though. Starfire had decided to cut her hair. It was an impulse, really, but after the act was done, she couldn't find it in herself for regret it. She had stopped wearing her uniform after her Dick was announced dead (she couldn't fly anymore, so why wear it?), so today she wore a purple sundress. Dick was wearing a simple black muscle shirt and jeans. The shirt only accentuated his muscles and scars, something. Starfire couldn't stop staring at. There were so many scars, each highlighting a different battle Robin had fought as Dick these past years. His hair was down, outlining his sharp jaw and blue eyes.

They had become ordinary humans through the years, but right now, neither felt like it.

"Yes, well, Mexico always had a weak police force. It was too easy to hack into their system and put my name down as deceased," Dick laughed. Starfire did so too, still staring at Dick.

He was actually here. He was actually alive and well and standing here with her.

Starfire practically launched herself into his arms, enveloping Dick in a tight hug. He quickly returned the sentiment, hugging her back just as tight if not tighter. He was here. Dick was here.

"I am sorry," Starfire sobbed, tears finally escaping from her eyes.

Dick held her closer. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about."

Starfire could only nod. "Yes, I do," she mumbled from his chest, "I did not make you stay. I did not go with you. I did not fight, and I am sorry."

Dick frowned. "Star, look up," he ordered. She couldn't follow that order, though, and she hated herself for being weak. She always was the weakest link in the team and was completely dependent of her emotions, just like now. She couldn't even look up to see the man she somehow lived without for almost 15 years.

"Star," Dick whispered in her ear, "you have nothing to be sorry for. I left. I screwed up. I messed everything up. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am." Dick put a hand under her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. "I am so sorry, Star. You have no idea how miserable I felt knowing I was only hurting you."

Starfire closed her eyes. She couldn't say anything else. She was too choked up. She could hardly breathe. It was all too much. To think he was alive, to think she was divorced, to think they had a second chance.

"Some are still after me. They're just some low dealers that want me dead because I ruined their circle, which is why I had to list myself as dead," Dick explained. "There will still be danger, something I'm not sure I want to put you in..." Starfire squeezed Dick. She already knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't go through another goodbye. Not when they could be together again.

Dick also tightened his hold. "But I'd hate myself even more if I let you go again." Starfire sobbed in his arms, letting herself sink into him. She didn't hold herself up anymore; her legs stopped working. "I left you in the middle of the night; I left you at your wedding. I can't leave you now, so I hope you can accept all of the baggage I am offering to you."

Starfire felt her heart shatter, except this time, she welcomed the feeling. All the pain she experienced, all the sacrifices she gave, all the heartbreaks she went through had contributed to the beauty of this moment. Despite the array of emotions she wished she hadn't experienced these past years, Starfire would go through this again if it meant having this overwhelming moment with Dick.

Since she still couldn't answer, she put their lips together in a long awaited kiss that made her toes curl. Dick felt a single tear slip from his shut eyes. He finally had her. He could finally live the life he was supposed to. He could finally be free from the torturous ties from the men who controlled him like a puppet on strings.

He could finally be what he was in the beginning.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Starfire spoke, "What should I call you now?"

They hadn't moved from their place in the room. The only difference was that they weren't standing anymore and instead opted to lay down. Dick was sprawled on the floor while Starfire was on top of him, both of them holding each other. Starfire had her head on his chest.

When she asked her question, she could feel Dick's heart speed up. "I don't know. What do you want to call me?" Dick asked.

"Robin," Starfire whispered, her head starting to hurt from all the crying. "I would like to call you Robin."

Robin smiled. "Robin it is then."


End file.
